


Solid Foundations

by fuzipenguin



Series: Royal Heirs [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Established Relationship, Heir To The Throne, M/M, Multi, Other, Spark Merging, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: It's expected of them, but they do things their own way.





	Solid Foundations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkittlesFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesFairy/gifts).



                “Are you sure that goes there?” Sideswipe asked, wrinkling his nasal ridge. “It doesn’t seem sanitary.”

                Sunstreaker shifted his weight to his left hand and raised the right to smack his palm against Sideswipe’s face. He shoved and Sideswipe collapsed backwards onto the bed with a yelp. He scrambled back up almost immediately, giving his brother a wounded look, one which Sunstreaker didn’t see as he was more focused on other things.

                “Yes. I’m sure,” Sunstreaker replied.

                Starscream rolled his optics and resisted the urge to nervously giggle. He had worried that even after getting to know one another, their attempts at interfacing would be awkward and painful. Well, it was definitely awkward, although Sunstreaker was doing his utmost to ensure nothing was painful. And Sideswipe was at least keeping things light.

                “We washed up thoroughly,” Starscream reminded Sideswipe, looking away as Sunstreaker took hold of his spike. Things were going well, but Starscream didn’t think he could watch the actual act of penetration. “And other mecha do this routinely without issue.”

                “Yeah, but…” Shuddering, Sideswipe looked away too. He gulped a few times in rapid succession as if about to purge his tanks.

                “Please do not throw up on me,” Sunstreaker said absently, ever so carefully easing the head of his spike into Starscream’s entrance.

                They had spent nearly an hour and an entire small bottle of lubricants to work up to this. Sunstreaker had started out with just one finger, gently stretching the valve walls. After Starscream had indicated he was comfortable, Sunstreaker had added a second, and then a third digit. Once Sunstreaker could smoothly insert and withdraw all three with ease, they had decided they were ready.

                Fortunately, there was only a small bit of burning resistance at the initial spike penetration, and it faded within seconds. A definite improvement over Starscream’s first time.

                “This ok?” Sunstreaker asked. His lower body was frozen as he glanced up at Starscream.

                Starscream nodded, his processor rapidly cataloguing the sensations. “Mm. It’s… odd. But not bad.”

                Sunstreaker’s fingers had started to feel pretty good there in the end, especially when his thumb had pressed down on the small bundle of metal just above Starscream’s entrance. His spike was just a little bit bigger than his scissored fingers and now that Starscream’s body was relaxing, that pleasurable ache was beginning to return.

                Sideswipe shifted closer and peered down at the sight of his twin’s spike partially inserted in Starscream’s valve. He looked both disgusted and fascinated.

                “Huh. It _does_ fit,” Sideswipe commented as Sunstreaker gently pressed forward another inch.

                “Told you it would,” Sunstreaker replied. His voice sounded a little strangled.

                If not for Sunstreaker’s proclivities, they never would have gotten this far this soon. He self-serviced regularly and enjoyed watching pornography, although shuddered at the thought of interacting with a live mecha in such a way.

                Before their marriage, Starscream had never spared a thought to his own equipment. After seeing Sunstreaker’s enjoyment in the act however, he had begun experimenting in the name of science. Sunstreaker had given him a few tips and suggestions, and Starscream had overloaded several times both via spike and valve. He came to the conclusion was that it was a pleasurable experience overall, but it seemed like an awful lot of work to achieve the final result.

                And a bit of a mess.

                Sideswipe didn’t even touch his equipment except to wash it. He had stroked Sunstreaker’s spike to overload just once that Starscream had seen. Based on Sunstreaker’s elated reaction, Starscream had gathered that was an infrequent thing. And Sideswipe had never shown an inclination to do the same to Starscream.

                That was perfectly fine with Starscream. Sunstreaker had used one digit to finger Starscream’s valve a few nights over the past week, but it was more in the name of practice for the Main Event than anything. It hadn’t felt any better than when Starscream had done it to himself, even with Sunstreaker ensuring Starscream overloaded. So, again… nice. But not something Starscream felt a desire to be repeated outside of reproduction purposes.

                “Are _you_ all right?” Starscream asked. Sunstreaker’s expression seemed pained, his optics tightly shuttering as he finally bottomed out.

                “… yeah,” he replied shakily. “Feels good. A little weird. Never… never got this far before.”

                “I’m honored,” Starscream replied, running a soothing hand up Sunstreaker’s arm. Sunstreaker had been a little worried about trying for a sparkling since he had previously always depressurized during an attempt to penetrate someone else. He’d hoped that knowing Starscream well and being comfortable with him would help.

                It definitely seemed to. So in a way, Starscream really _was_ honored. Their relationship had hit some snags along the way; any relationship did after a time. But all in all, the three of them quite liked one another.

                Sunstreaker smiled briefly, before finally opening his optics. “Ok. So… I’m gonna…”

                He eased back further onto the heels of his pedes and then slowly began thrusting in and out of Starscream. It was little motions at first, which turned into longer and smoother strokes as Sunstreaker gained confidence. When he shifted the angle slightly, Starscream gasped and flailed a little as a bolt of liquid pleasure shot up his backstrut.

                “Ok?” Sunstreaker asked, his head bent as he avidly stared at where they were joined.

                “Good! That feels good!” Starscream moaned, his optic shutters fluttering. Sunstreaker reached out and grabbed Starscream’s right hand, placing his fingers over his anterior node. Starscream automatically began rubbing it in little circles and his other hand clamped down on Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “ _Better!”_

“Tell me… tell me when you’re close,” Sunstreaker instructed, static beginning to wreath his words as his pace picked up.

                Starscream nodded absently, fascinated by the influx of sensation from deep within his valve. Neither his nor Sunstreaker’s fingers had managed to go that deep, and the combined stimulation of the inner nodes as well as the ones in his rim and main nub was heady. His lower belly tightened and a tremble ran through his legs.

                “Sides… Sides, don’t go far,” Sunstreaker said, bringing Starscream’s attention back to their third partner. Starscream had honestly forgotten he was there; he had been surprisingly quiet over the past minute or so.

                “Where exactly would I go?” Sideswipe replied, snorting a little.

                All three of their sparks needed to be merged at the same time that Sunstreaker and Starscream overloaded. At least, that’s what their court doctor Ratchet had said.

                And hadn’t that been an interesting ‘How To…’ conversation, especially with Sideswipe piping up with random comments and questions.

                Sideswipe slid closer, pressing against his twin’s shoulder. Sunstreaker kept one hand on Starscream’s hip, but laced the fingers of his other hand through Sideswipe’s.

                “It sounds squishy,” Sideswipe said after a moment. He still appeared a little horrified, although his innate curiosity was winning out. He couldn’t seem to look away.  

                Starscream finally let the giggle escape. It did sound that way, didn’t it? Apparently interfacing with a partner was just as messy as self-servicing. More so, actually.

                “That’s… that’s all the lube,” Sunstreaker gasped. He looked up at Starscream, expression almost desperate.

                “… Star? Please… please say you’re close… I can’t… It’s too good…”

                Starscream nodded rapidly, his processor alerting him to the fact that overload was imminent. Not that he couldn’t tell already from the way his frame was taut and how his valve kept clenching down around Sunstreaker’s spike.

                “Yes… yes, very soon…”

                “ _Thank Primus_ … Sides…”

                Sunstreaker’s chestplates cracked and he twisted slightly, facing his twin. Sideswipe shifted, first raising up a knee and then putting it back down on the bed by Starscream’s hip. It looked like he had been about to straddle Starscream’s belly but realized that would impede the threeway merge.

                “Uh…this is gonna be awkward,” Sideswipe pointed out, although his plating was already nearly retracted. His crystal was next and then his spark was exposed, whirling and pulsing with his chest cavity. “We should have practiced this part.”

                “Just get over here…!”

                Sunstreaker tugged on Sideswipe’s hand, and Sideswipe slithered closer. As Starscream watched through slitted optics, Sunstreaker’s spark contracted then moved within its crystal housing, throwing out little tendrils towards Sideswipe’s.

                Starscream had never seen another mecha’s spark before marrying Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The act of merging fascinated Starscream and he had been disappointed that the twins had at first shied away from letting him even see their sparks much less watch them merge. Apparently twins were as rare in their homeland as in the Primes’, so many of their original household had frowned upon them merging at all.

                Ratchet had arrived a month ago to replace their old house medic, Pharma, and had been nearly apoplectic when he had done the twins’ physicals. Their sparks had apparently been weak and greatly out of sync. When told that they had been discouraged from merging, Ratchet had ranted for several minutes about the importance of merging regularly… at least weekly, if not daily.

                The relief he’d noted in Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s optics still made Starscream furious at their mistreatment. That and the way they both blossomed after several weeks of daily merges.

                Oh, Sideswipe still had an abundance of energy, but he was no longer manic. He was able to focus on one thing for more than a few minutes, and they’d discovered he had a head for math, a fact which had even surprised Sunstreaker. Optimus had eagerly welcomed Sideswipe’s assistance in managing the household inventory and finances, something neither Megatron nor Starscream had had interest in.

                And Sunstreaker finally relaxed. He smiled more and was physically affectionate in public with Sideswipe and to a lesser extent, Starscream. Gorgeous drawings started cropping up all over the house, shyly handed out by Sunstreaker himself. He’d earned the servants’ undying loyalty after he created a series featuring all of them working in their various roles.

                Proving Starscream’s initial assessment of Sunstreaker’s battle training correct, he also started working with the small group of soldiers stationed to guard the house. With Megatron’s eager approval, he took over their assessments and training, as well as began a self-defense course for any of the house staff who wanted to learn.

                It proved incredibly popular, enough so that Sideswipe had stepped in to lend a hand. Starscream had finally seen the two of them truly in sync, submerged deep in their bond as they fought each other in demonstrations. It had been breathtaking to witness.

                But even more awe-inspiring had been the first time they had timidly come to him and asked if he wanted to watch them merge. It had been humbling to see their sparks tangle together, to watch the peace and contentment spread across their faces.

                They had later extended that gift to him as well. He had shallowly merged with them several times apiece, both because Ratchet had told them they would need to in order to kindle, and as well as a way for them to get to know each other better.          

                They hadn’t merged all together before though, and Starscream was starting to agree with Sideswipe’s assessment. They really should have considered the mechanics of it all.

                Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were both twisted at the waist, chests pressed together at the nearest point. As the edges of their sparks tangled, Sideswipe made a soft, pleased sound and his optics shutters fluttered. Sunstreaker moaned outright and buried his face in Sideswipe’s shoulder, hips moving even faster.

                “Sideswipe…” Starscream called out, trying to gain Sideswipe’s attention before he got too lost in the merge. Sideswipe tended to; his spark was smaller than Sunstreaker’s by a fair amount and merging made him act similar to being drunk on highgrade. While adorable, they needed him focused.

                Both of them.

                “Mmm… yeah, ok,” Sideswipe murmured, shaking his head a little. He glanced down at Starscream. “Now?”

                In answer, Starscream held out a hand and wriggled his fingers impatiently. Sideswipe shifted again, holding on to his brother who seemed pretty lost himself. Carefully, Sideswipe leaned them forward, Starscream’s hand now trapped between their bodies. He was still able to rub at his node however, and the new angle caused his valve to tighten even further.

                He opened his own chestplates, his spark twirling eagerly. Far less mess than spike and valve. Plus, it made him feel close to his partners in a much more meaningful way.

                Heat bathed his retracted plating and then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s lightly connected sparks butted up against his. It took a moment before theirs let his in, but once it did, Starscream threw his head back with a wrenching cry.

                Starscream hadn’t thought ahead about how powerful their combined spark would be. Separately, their sparks were smaller and weaker than his. Together, his became the smaller one, and easily overwhelmed.

                The light merge deepened. Starscream’s spike somehow became encased in a warm, clutching tunnel and he thrust up, all three of their bodies jostling. Then he realized he was experiencing what Sunstreaker was, the feeling of his spike penetrating Starscream’s valve. It just pushed his pleasure higher, his entire body aching.

                Sunstreaker moaned again, his free hand desperately scrambling at Starscream’s shoulder.

                “Shhh… I got you. I got you both,” Sideswipe murmured. His essence flowed into Starscream, calm and cool and soothing. Starscream never could figure out why spark merges with him were always so relaxing, while tolerating his physical presence sometimes took every ounce of Starscream’s will.

                Nevertheless, Sideswipe’s addition was the perfect complement to the nearly unbearable heat rising between them all.

                “I’m… I’m…” Sunstreaker stuttered, the words practically lost into Starscream’s throat. His lower body moved frantically, conscious thought disappearing in his body’s drive to completion

                “Yes! Yes, please!” Starscream exclaimed, his own frame urging him to join Sunstreaker. He wrapped his arms around Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s shoulders, using the grip as leverage to arch his back and thrust his chest higher. Their sparks’ connection solidified and then pulsed once in unison. Starscream’s optics rolled back in his head as a supernova seemingly exploded between their bodies.

                Distantly, he observed his valve spiraling down around Sunstreaker’s spike, the rise in pressure deep within his valve. Their combined sparks throbbed hungrily, sending tendrils of energy through his reproductive channel to combine with the transfluid trickling into his gestational chamber.

                Starscream lost conscious thought after that, floating on a sea of contentment. He felt safe within the twins’ embrace, both physically and in their cores. He never could have imagined enjoying another’s presence as much as he did the twins’.

                They were still getting used to each other of course, but there was deep affection between the three of them. Starscream would be hesitant to call it love at this stage, especially when he had experienced what the twins felt for one another, but it was still a good, strong foundation built on friendship and respect.

                It was the foundation for a long-lasting relationship that Starscream was happy to add more bricks to.

                Sometime later, his processor rebooted, and he took stock.

                There was a body wrapped around him, cuddling him close. His wings were laid out behind him and he was rolled on his side, helm resting on his own arm. It took him a second to identify the rushing sound in his audials as the washrack shower going.

                He shifted to relieve a pinched cable, and the arm flung over his waist tightened down.

                “Are you ok?”

                Sunstreaker’s light baritone rumbled a concerned inquiry, and Starscream lifted his head while onlining his optics.

                “I… I believe so,” he said slowly. He didn’t feel any overt pain other than a mild soreness in his valve. “Did I kindle?”

                “We’re not sure. You’ve been out for a while although you seemed to be functioning normally otherwise. Sideswipe couldn’t stand all the fluids and wanted a shower, so I said I’d watch you,” Sunstreaker said, explaining the other twin’s absence. “We were gonna call Ratchet if you didn’t wake up in another half hour.”

                Starscream carefully reached up and patted his chest. Nothing felt different inside. He guessed he’d have to see Ratchet in the morning for a scan.

                “I’m fine,” Starscream reassured Sunstreaker. “I think it was just the experience of merging with both of you that knocked me out.”

                Sunstreaker relaxed a little, his hand smoothing down Starscream’s side. On the other side of the room, the shower shut off and he could hear Sideswipe humming to himself.

                “We’ve never merged with a third before,” Sunstreaker admitted. “It was… different.”

                “Bad different?” Starscream hesitantly asked. He could see doing it again if the twins were willing. Although without all the spike and valve bits.

                Sunstreaker immediately shook his head. “No. It was… it was really nice actually. You fit between us well.”

                The bed suddenly shook as Sideswipe jumped onto it. He plastered himself to Starscream’s back, warm and still a little damp.

                “Did we make babies?” he asked excitedly, his hand joining Starscream’s to stroke over his chest.

                Sunstreaker smiled a little at Starscream’s optic roll. “We’re not sure. We’ll have to go to the infirmary tomorrow and check.”

                “Oh.” Sideswipe slumped down to the berth, practically radiating disappointment. “Well, I hope so. That was a lot of effort… and I barely even did anything!”

                Sunstreaker growled a little and rolled into Starscream so he could swat at his brother. “Damn right. So go get those cleaning cloths and help me wash Star up a little.”

                Starscream chuckled as Sideswipe grumbled to himself, rolling back off the bed. A moment later, Starscream heard the sound of something clattering to the floor across the room. By now, Starscream was so used to the chaos that followed Sideswipe around that he didn’t even flinch. He gazed up at Sunstreaker instead, smile still on his lips.

                “Thank you,” he said softly. “That could have gone much differently.”

                Sunstreaker looked taken back for a moment and then he nodded shyly, optics downcast. Not one to take compliments well, Sunstreaker was. Starscream was working on it. Just as he was working on ways to keep Sideswipe’s overactive processor entertained.

                A relationship took effort, after all.

 

~ End


End file.
